the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eight Kingdoms
An encyclopedic guide to the fantasy forum roleplay: The Realm of Idris Content is updated as soon as possible. Biographies are on the forum itself Text in grey are links to published pages while red has yet to be created The Realm of Idris is a fictional world created by Jonathan Wolfshine as a primary location for medieval-fantasy roleplay. The world is so called after the Pillar of Idris, a plain of existence found in the Ballads of Illyria. In Idris, there are many playable creatures that are often found in popular works of fantasy, as well as mythical beast and monsters, not used for roleplaying. Magic is common in the world. Idris tracks the story of many characters and their hunger for power and protecting their realm from forces unknown. This chat was immensely inspired by the television series, Game of Thrones, though it doesn't follow the series, but does borrow many characteristics. Setting The roleplay revolves around the continents of Asaland and Arestoneiam and the many islands that encompass the rest of the realm. Asaland is the home of the Eight Kingdoms, a united realm of eight ex-kingdoms, turned provinces that are now under the rule of King Gerald Lannister. While Gerald Lannister is the King of each of the eight provinces, there are Great Houses whom govern seven of them, and many vassals under them that govern the land. The head of each Great House is the Warden of the region, who all the vassals answer to. There are also a handful of free cities, ruled by respected Kings who too answer to King Gerald Lannister, like the Wardens. Arestoneiam is far different from its sister land. The continent is larger and provides more geographical terrains. A third of the land is uninhabitable because of its rough climates; another third is made up of independent kingdoms, and the final third is the Ruins of the Illyrian Empire, which now is a vast span of a thousand miles, home to several free cities and the dangerous borders outside their walls. Because of the different natures, the two continents have a far different atmosphere. For political plots and a battle of wits, you'll find yourself indulged in Asaland. For danTgerous scenarios that will push your characters to a physical and mental breaking point, you'll find yourself intrigued with Arestoneiam. Geography The Eight Kingdoms The Realm that consumes most of Asaland, The Eight Kingdoms, is where most of the story takes place. It's composed of eight regions that span from all ends of Asaland. The Eight Kingdoms is bordered by The Forbidden Forest on the north, The Great Divide on the west, and The End of Waters on the east and a nameless sea on the south. In Wintervale lies White Keep, the seat of High King Gerald Lannister and his family. The seven provinces that make up this realm, excluding Wintervale, are ruled by Great Houses who answer to no one by the High King. The Forbidden Forest The Forbidden Forest is the ninth province found in Asaland. It sits on the northernmost part of the continent where humans and other intelligent life find great difficulties to live in. The region's largest population is elves; in fact it has the largest elven and giant population due to the events of the Dark Night. It's isn't known what lies north of the Forbidden Forest, for only Giants can make the journey that far. South and east of the Forbidden Forest is the Eight Kingdoms. To the west is the Great Divide. The Ruins of Illyria What was once the Known World's only empire and most powerful land is now a vast expanse of ruins. The Ruins of Illyria is a 700+ mile expanse of fields and hills that stretch from Stonecrest to the Great Divide. The free land sits on Arestoneiam, made up of several city states that were once part of the Illrian Empire. The total population is less than 300,000. Bandits and gangs live outside the walls of the free cities, making the area outside city walls dangerous to live in. The Barren Desert Located furthest to the west in Arestoneiam is the Barren Desert. The desert is almost uninhabitable by all creatures except those native to the desert, such as the Desert Worms. Like many other parts of Arestoneiam, there aren't any records of accounts of what lies in the western half of the Barren Forest. Many think this is because of the Desert Worms and a potential larger population of them in the west, making the land uninhabitable. There are many gangs and thieves who train men for the fighting pits in the barren Desert. The Kinglands The Kinglands make up the western and northern parts of Arestoneiam. These lands were untouched by The Illyrian Empire which made them perfect to forge kingdoms and duchies. Most of the kingdoms are the size of the provinces in the Eight Kingdoms. The lack of an event such as the Dark Night in Arestoneiam has kept relations between most species tolerable, giving the Kinglands larger populations of non-human species. The Great Divide and The Edge of Waters These two are great bodies of water that separate Arestoneiam and Asaland. The Great Divide is east of Arestoneiam and west of Asaland. The Edge of Waters lies between the two, on their opposite sides. The Edge of Waters was given it's name because it is believed to be the edge of the world and the only gateway, besides death, to take one to the Unknown World. Because of this, no one dares travel through it. The Three Concaves The Three Concaves are unknown territories in Arestoneiam. They're located in the northernmost, southernmost and easternmost in the Barren Desert. These locations are unknown because of great walls that span into the sky, far too great to climb and thick to knock down. Because of the size and strength of these walls, no one knows what lies inside. The walls span all the way around the respected lands and is believed to be the home to either The Children or giants. Inhabitants Creatures History * For some odd reason, Jonathan Wolfshine pressed "Create Virtual Room". The Lost Age In the first year of Idris, the creation of the realm was witnessed by Malchor, God of Creation. Not long after the realm's creation, Malchor created Rheda, his wife. Amidst her pregnancy, she hatched a scheme that would dethrone Malchor and steal his seat for their child, and thus she went to war, calling forth creatures from the Unknown World. Malchor fought back with dragons, the protectors of The Realm of Heaven. Both sides lost the war, and with the death of the Old Gods, magic, life, and lesser Gods were born. The First Age The First Age was rocked by heavy migration and conquest. Groups of people within species were placed all over the realm, allowing them to grow in privacy and create language, weapons, culture and society. It wasn't long before wars were fought over resources and inventions between tribes. The First Age came to a conclusion when humans abandoned their nomadic ways and turned to civilizations and the feudal system. The Age of Kings The Age of Kings marked the beginning of several customs carried out in current time. feudal societies were created ad castles were forged. At first, the title of King, for many civilizations, went to those who were the strongest warrior in their city, but as population grew, and politics and services were needed, warriors diminished in number. During this period, the Empire of Illyria rose and became the dominant state in the world. The Long Age The shortest epoch of time, the Long Age received its name because it was the introduction of dragons, who plagued the realm with their destructive fire and pillaging strength, which marked the end of the Illyriin an Empire. Though a short period of three hundred years, the Long Age had more technological advancement than any other. The Age of Reconstruction Following the Long Age was the Age of Reconstruction. With the Inquisition almost extinguishing dragons, the realm was finally able to rebuild. The fall of the Illyrian Empire gave birth to the holy book, the Ballads of Illyria which possessed scripture about the deism of The Children and the stories that encompassed why things were in the world. When this religion became popular in Arestoneiam, many took it to Asaland, which gave birth to The Children of A New. The Age of New Beginnings After the Dark Night, the most pivotal event in history, the Eight Kingdoms were formed under one unity. The continent of Asaland became a powerhouse, reaching a greater strength than the Illyrian Empire by introducing provinces and governors. Many rebellions sparked over social injustice within Asaland, giving birth to many free-cities and marking an age of progressiveness. The Current Age The Current Age marked the start of the chat. There have been many events so far, including the assassination of Lord Stark, the Siege of Stonecrest, the Battle of Valmoor Castle, and an unknown disturbance in the Forbidden Forest. Little is known about what lies ahead, though one thing is certain: no one is safe.